All views in
by Evilkat23
Summary: Everything you know about Youtube is a lie, all the famous youtubers are just sick people who's mental health are depleting. Each of them were attacked in a way that caused their brains to reject the real world, so, they live in a special hospital, each of them competing for 'views' talking themselves in their cells, living out a fantasy world. Rejecting reality...
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Harold Lough had to say, he liked his job, it was a nice job, he worked in a hospital, not just any hospital, a mental hospital, It's called 'All views in' hospital, it's a strange name, but that's because the people who made it are kind of making fun of all the people that they take care of.

In 2005 some people started acting really strange, they started talking to themselves in their rooms, when asked about it, they all said that they were on some sort of online video site called 'Youtube.' Naturally, people started looking into this, there was no such site ever invented, but, it was mentioned of a person wanting to create a site similar enough to it. But the site never aired, something about it being 'too complicated to make.'

Still, it made people wonder as to why these young teens where acting like this, come to find out, that almost each of them had a trauma of some sort. This was nothing new, there have been various reports on something like this, a person has a trauma, they where abused, raped, sibling killed, ect. and the victim would retreat into a fantasy world, a world where they where king or queen. That's where this 'youtube' comes in, it made them believe that all the attention was on them and that the more 'subscribers' or 'views' they get, the better. They scary thing is, they all had these weird nick names that they like to call each other, what's even scarier than that? after the hospital was build and the patients where admitted, they all just sort of agreed with each other.

What does he mean by that?

Well last year, this duo of boys, they like to call themselves 'Smosh', for whatever reason, They said that they were the most 'subscribed' on 'Youtube' and then, this new kid came in, his name was Felix Kjellberg, though he liked to be called Pewdiepie, some poor Swedish fellow, and within a year, he said that he was the most 'subscribed' and the Smosh boys backed down and gave him the title. It scared a few of the nurses working. It was scary, how these people just up and accepted the fact that these other people are 'Most subscribed' and how others aren't and yet, they talk to each other like normal. Nobody ever looks down on each other, they sort of have a little community going on with each other.

It was frightening.

Still, these people will be in this state of mind for years at a time, but in the end, they come out of it. Like the most recent one.

Ray Johnson, a man who was in this state for years, poor guy, was beaten by his father for years, when they found him, he was doing something called =three where he'd talk about the most popular video's of the week. For years, he did that, just sit in his room and talk about three 'videos' and then he would just stare at the wall, then, just a couple months ago he snapped out of it. When asked about it, all he could say was.

"I just can't do it anymore...It became boring..I have to move on.."

The problem with these people, most of the time, they can't handle the real world, about seventy-five percent of them go back to their home and just off themselves. It was sad, but, it's how it works. Unfortunately, Mr. Johnson was one of them, he walked home and just ran into front of a dump-truck, it killed him instantly. On occasion, a few of the-ahem- 'youtubers' would ask about him. They couldn't tell them the truth, so, they told them that Ray is gone and not coming back.

Still, Harold like his job. As crazy as it may be. He liked his job and all of the-Ahem- 'youtubers'


	2. Chapter 1

"BOB! NO! BOB! COME BACK!"

"Marzia! Felix is pretending to be a doctor again!" Harold yelled to the woman as he read a newspaper, his eyes scanning the paper. He turned the page as Marzia walked passed him.

"Again?" Marzia asked, she was a young woman, she had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, she'd make any man swoon for her, but she was the only nurse that Felix or 'Pewdiepie' liked, according to him they were dating and that his 'Bros' found her very attractive as well. He will only calm down whenever she was around or whenever she told him to. Sometimes, Harold will catch her playing with him, indulging him in his fantasies.

"Pewdie?" Marzia called for the man as she unlatched the cell door.

"Oh, Marzia. Hallo, I was playin' surgeon simulator again, my bro's love it." Felix said with a happy smile. Harold sighed, he should be doing his rounds right about now. Each nurse is assigned to different people. Lots of nurses, lots of people. Right now, he had to check on Mr. Tuner first.

Making his way towards the young man's cell, Harold could hear the people talk as he passed them.

"What up, my Biches!?"

"Hello guys, Minx here."

"Hellllloooo, I'm the Nostalgia critic, I remember it so you don't have to!"

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to..."

Harold shook his head, these poor people. Living in a false world...Literally talking to the walls.

It made Harold sigh, really. He made it to Mr. Tuner's cell, unlatching the door, he walked in, Mr. Tuner was talking.

"Audience? What are you doing in the bed?!" Toby turned and saw Harold, he then turned to the wall and spoke.

"Steven! Edit him out!" Toby yelled at the wall pointing to Harold.

"Toby..." Was all Harold could say, Toby was a nice guy, shame that he was stuck in the world he thinks exist.

"Lots of things to do today, Audience, lots of things." Toby said to the wall, as he got up from his bed, Harold could only nod as he walked inside the room a little more.

"Oh? What do you have planned?" Harold asked Toby, Toby turned to him then went back to the wall.

"Steven!? Why isn't he edited out yet!?" He yelled, pointing towards Harold.

Gently, Harold couched down and touched Toby's shoulders causing the young man to look at Harold.

"Toby? it's time to go and see Dr. Joss."

Dr. Joss was the Therapist of the institution, she knows how to delve into these people's Psyche to figure out why they think like this, to figure out what caused them to leave reality. It was no secret what caused Toby to leave this reality and go into the reality of "Youtube".

"But, I have to film some more Happy wheels and Bioshock, for the audience." Toby told him, giving him a blank look, Harold smiled at Toby, a sad smile. According to Toby, he had three channels on Youtube, Tobyvlogs, Tobygames, and Tobuscus. When Toby first told Harold about it, it just made the man pity Toby even more.

"Toby, I think Happy wheels and Bioshock can wait, Dr. Joss really wants to talk to you." Harold said, slowly Toby nodded and got up.

Now, the only complaint that Harold has for his job is that he can't tell Toby about the real world, none of the nurses or orderlies can. Only the therapist can try to coax the unstable out of their shocked state. Then again, some of these people are REALLY unstable and you wouldn't want to be the one that pissed them off, like that one guy, Harold could never remember his real name, but he likes to call himself 'Mr. Creepypasta' you should hear some of the stories he tells. Very disturbing, to the point that he had to be sectioned off from the rest of the 'youtubers'.

Sadly, he's not the only one, these are people that Harold can't be the nurse to, them being so dangerous. Strange thing is, they all tell these disturbing stories. The only thing he can remember about them, is their names.

Creepsmcpasta.

MissShadowlovely.

CreepypastaJr.

and many more like them. Each of them, sick, twisted...It made Harold shudder, he was doing his rounds when he heard one of the stories that was telling. Something about this guy who cut out his eyes because they were different colors.

Harold shook his head, he was getting off track, he had to take Toby to the Therapist. As they walked out, Harold could hear it, Singing. Sounds like Hollens was at it again.

Clapping his hands and banging them against the wall, he was singing happily.

"And the walls kept tumblin' down in the city that we looove. Great clouds rolled over the hills, bringing darkness from abooovee...But if you close your eyes!" Peter Hollens sang, banging against the wall.

Harold rolled his eyes when Toby chose to join in.

"Does it almost feel like nothing's changed at all? If you close your eyes, does it all most feel like you've been here before?"

When did this turn into a Disney movie?

"Oh when am I going to be an optimist about this? oh, when am I going to be an optimist about this?" Both males sang at the same time, Harold grabbed Toby's arm and lead him away from Peter's cell.

"Ah, eh, oh, ah, eh oh..." Toby hummed as they walked away. Nearing another door, They could hear the young man inside of it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO, GOD DAMMIT, KHARJO!" The man inside screamed, oh yeah, this guy, real name? unknown, but he likes to be known as, and he is not joking, the scatsbury, why? who knows. He likes doing some sort of 'videos' where he plays 'Skyrim' whatever the fuck that is, and just talks though it, doing some weird stuff. Luckily, Harold does not have to deal with him. This man was some other nurse's problem.

"Kharjo committing Genocide again?" Toby asked Scats, before the man could respond, Harold grabbed Toby's arm once again.

"Lets not keep the therapist waiting." Harold muttered to Toby, pulling him away. They neared another door, a rare type of voice was heard, a woman's voice, very rare.

"I'm the fanfic critic, I read it, you listen..."

That one was truly insane, she tried to kill herself multiple times, saying that the 'dragon balls' will bring her back. In all honesty, Harold just didn't want to know. This girl is permanently placed in suicide watch. He remember when there use to be two 'Fanfiction critics' whatever the hell fanfiction is.

The other one was more calm and relaxed, but she left a few years back, nobody heard a word of her after she left, most believe she killed herself and they just can't find her body, whatever the reason, it was none of Harold's business.

Finally, they made it to Dr. Joss's office. Opening the door, Harold brought Toby to the woman.

Dr. Jennica Joss, an African-American woman with dark skin, she had brown eyes and black hair, she was short, shorter than Harold, who was around 5'6. She had plump lips, which curved up in a smile when she saw Toby.

"Ah, Yes, Mr. Tuner, Please sit, we have much to talk about." She told him and then looked at Harold.

"Mr. Lough, I see no reason to keep you here, go on." She told him and with a nod, Harold turned and left. He nodded the security officer that was standing outside of her office, he nodded back towards Harold.

Harold had about ten minutes to kill before he goes to check on the Smosh boys, might as well read his paper. He found himself sitting at a small table, reading the same paper that he was reading earlier. Just ten minutes.


	3. Chapter 2

It was lunch time for the patients, normally, it was quite, a few murmurings about their next 'plans' what they are going to do next and other things. But, that was not today. No, today was one of 'those days.' That meant, that the people were banging on the tables and stomping their feet in a rhythmic pattern. That meant one thing. A rap battle.

Between who?

Lloyd and Peter, who else?

"This is one vid kid that you won't ever survive I'll beat you, dislike you then unsubscribe,You'll be good at rapping some day, I promise bro, But for now, just stick to editing that gay ass Monday Show." Lloyd started, poking Peter in the chest. Before continuing.

"I'll slaughter your water color unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast,Then leak to YouTube your middle name is AlexisI can tell you're scared just from the body language I'm reading, You should start leaving, look, your hairline's already retreating, Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits, Everyone knows your page is just the place that rap battles liveDude you're really huge on YouTube, you got a great career, but remember you got famous off of my idea"

"Ohhhhhh!" The cafeteria screamed as they hit the tables harder, waiting for Peter's response.

"The battles were your idea to start with, that's no lie, But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys. Look at you or let me just tell you what I see, You're a short little sidekick, I'll call you mini-me I drew a mustache on your face and you played a mean Hitler, Take the mustache away, you look more like Bette Midler. You big tooth, chompy face, horse looking prick, You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick!" Peter yelled back at this point they were face to face, yelling at each other, spitting in the other's face with each angry word.

Another nurse walked up to Harold.

"Should we stop them?" She asked him, he shook his head.

"Not unless it gets physical."

"-Eh, that's kinda stretching, You wrote eighty-seven songs with the same chord progression!" Lloyd yelled getting closer to Peter, if that possible, seriously, if they were any closer to each other, they'd be kissing.

"You look like a thumb, where'd you even come from? It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum!" Peter responded, yelling even louder. That caused the other people around them to hit the tables even harder knowing that the battle was going to end soon.

"I'm gonna knock you right outta your little Superman socks! You were nothing before you rode up on KassemG's jock!" Lloyd screamed, that caused the cafeteria to go wild.

"OHHHHHHH!" They screamed louder. Harold noticed that Peter staggered a bit and when he spoke his voice kind of broke.

"Man, you don't even have to say that kind of shit...Fuck the rap battles and you, I quit!" Peter said and then stormed off. The cafeteria broke in applause and cheered on the duo, both of them bowed and went to get their food. Harold shook his head. This happens at least once a week, Lloyd and Peter scream at each other and then just shrug it off and go and get their food. Oh and as for that 'I quit' thing, yeah, he never quits. Everyone knows that.

Man, Harold kind of wished he nursed those two, they seemed real fun to be around, but, schedules are schedules. Those two like to call themselves the 'Epic rap battles of history' or 'ERB' for short. Man, have they have some strange battles.

Mr. Rogers Vs. Mr. T

The Easter bunny Vs. Genghis khan

Justin Bieber Vs. Beethoven (That one was Harold's favorite.)

They were good boys, actual real good friends, you wouldn't guess it, but they were.

Harold let out a low breath and looked around, now that the cafeteria was back to normal, everyone was sitting in the places that they normally sit.

The Smosh boys sat with a small group of people, if Harold remembered correctly, the blonde man was Lasercorn, the black haired man was Jovenshire, The Japanese girl was Mari and the one with short brown hair was Sohinki. They got along pretty well, when they first came into the institution, Harold was pretty surprised that the Smosh duo had actually welcomed the four with open arms. Of course, because there was a girl in the group, they had to be watched extra carefully.

At the table next to them, there was his own Tobuscus happily chatting away with Jacksflims and Shanedawnson. They, on occasion, like to get together and sing, plus, Jack likes to invite them over to say some stupid misspelled stuff, it was kind of odd. Still, there was nothing the nurses could do but indulge them.

After them was the big man himself, Pewdiepie, he normally has three or today it was just the usual group of Minx, Ken, and Cry. All of them video gamers, or they think they are. It was kind of funny, they all fight for one thing, 'subscribers' but yet they are the best of friends. It was just bizarre to Harold.

He looked at the next table, this is where the 'Nostalgia critic' one of the older gentleman in this institution. Sitting with him was just two others, Tamara and Malcom, there use to be another girl working for the critic but she left recently, so far, she's still living. There wasn't much to these guys, they review old, and new, movies. It was wild but pretty funny at the same time.

Then, behind the critic was the 'Fanfic critic' she sits by herself, talking to herself. Like mentioned before, she really was off her rocker. Again, what in the world was fanfiction?

Then, the rest of the cafeteria was really scattered, between singers, people just ranting, those who make lists, the 'brony's', and so many others. Over the years, Harold had lost count of how many people there really were in place. So many people, with some pretty cool talents, but it was all wasted on them believing that 'youtube' exists. If only they woke up.

Harold sighed and leaned against the wall, watching them just talk to each other, a small community built over something not real. Funny, how this imaginary community got along together better than most people do in a life time. It was funny and a bit sad.

Harold just shook his head, his own stomach started to growl, but his lunch break wasn't until the patients lunch was over. For some reason, he looked back over towards Pewdies table, Toby had gotten up from his own table and was now sitting with them, Harold narrowed his eyes, it's rare that these people just up and change tables. Toby was whispering something towards Felix. Harold had a sinking feeling in his stomach, getting off the wall, Harold started to walk towards the table, the very moment he was in Toby's line of eyesight, the curly haired man got up and walked back over towards his own table.

That was definitely suspicious behavior. Harold was not authorized to engage in that kind of behavior, no, he needed to talk to the guys in charge of everything. Walking over to a phone, he picked it off of it's receiver, dialing the numbers, he waited, luckily not too long.

"Hello? Mr. Hurley? Yeah, This is Harold Lough, We have a one-four-four on our hands, what would you like me to do?"

"Hm...One-four-four...Ah, Suspicious behavior...hm..Well, last time we ignored this, one of them wounded up with a fork in his side, no, we can't risk it, put the patient back to his room, if the person resists then put him to sleep."

"Yes, sir." Hanging up the phone, Harold walked up to Marzia.

"Get a needle prepared." He ordered her, she nodded and walked off, he then walked up to Toby and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Toby, why don't you come back with me?" Harold said gently, Toby looked at Harold and then Jack and Shane.

"No..." Toby said suddenly, turning his head away.

Harold looked up, Marzia was walking over now, needle in her hand.

"Toby...I'm not going to ask you again..." Harold said, his voice now serious, he tightened his grip on Toby's shoulder. Toby glanced up and then narrowed his eyes.

"No...I can't...The audience, they have to see what we have planned. Me and Felix have been planning this for months."

Harold looked at Marzia and then nodded. The girl reacted quick, sticking the needle in Toby's neck, with in a couple of seconds, he was out like a light.

"Get a stretcher." Harold ordered the girl, she nodded and zoomed off, Harold looked at Jack and Shane, the two went back to eating real quick. She came back with a couple more nurses, they strapped Toby in and took him back towards his room. He turned to Felix, and walked over to the 'most subscribed youtuber' if they had something planned together, than he needed to know what Felix's part is.

Tapping the man on his shoulder, Harold spoke.

"Felix, Toby said you and him had something planned, what was it?" Harold asked in a stern voice.

"Oh? Toby just can't keep a secret can he? Well if you want to know, we were planning a surprise for both the bro's and the audience, we were going to play prophunt together." Felix said and almost instantly Harold brought his hand to his face and groaned. He just wasted a sedative on Toby because they were going to play a game?! Dammit Toby.

"Reschedule it." Harold grumbled and walked away, but Felix spoke up.

"We can't both our schedules are extremely busy, We both only had tonight to do it-"

"I said. Reschedule. It." Harold growled at the Swedish man and then stormed off. He needed a break...


	4. Chapter 3

Harold sighed as he clocked out for the day, Marzia was doing the same.

"What a day." Harold told the young woman who nodded in agreement. Grabbing his coat, he put it on, he then grabbed Marzia's coat and helped her put it on.

"Why, thank you." Marzia told him, he nodded at her and the two started to walk out, Marzia's heels clicking against the tile floor. As they walked out of the nurses station and towards the front door, another male nurse was walking in, Harold rolled his eyes, it was Josh Jacobs.

Josh was one of the younger nurses, only hired because his father is the head nurse. Lets put it this way, nobody like Josh, why? because he was a self obsessed dickhead. Harsh, but true. When they walked by the said dickhead, he took it upon himself to rudely slap Marzia on the behind. It caused the woman to yelp out.

"Lookin' good, chickette!" He called to Marzia with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Harold yelled at him, only to be grabbed by Marzia.

"No, No, he's not worth it." Marzia told Harold, who relaxed, but still glared at Josh, he then turned his heel and walked with Marzia out side. The moment the doors shut behind them and Harold could feel the nighttime breeze, he spoke.

"Stupid, douche, I wish I could just punch him!" Harold growled, slamming his fist into his open palm.

"Don't it'll just get you in trouble with his dad." Marzia told Harold as she placed a hand on Harold's arm. Harold smiled at her and the two walked to their separate cars, not before saying goodbye for the night. Harold sighed and got into his car, making sure everything was where it should be, he put the key in the ignition, before he could turn the car on, something banged on his window, it caused him to jump and look into the worried face of Marzia. He opened his car door, she backed up a bit to give him room.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, she had a visible frown on her face and then flashed a note in front of Harold's face.

"I found this on my windshield." She said softly. Harold gently took the note and read it.

_You belong to me. If I see you playing along with Felix's fantasies anymore, there will be trouble._

Harold frowned a bit and then rubbed his temples slightly. Getting a headache already, he just wanted to go home.

"...Look, lets bring this up to the head tomorrow, for now, I just want to go home, I'm sure you do as well." Harold said finally. Marzia kept the frown on her face but nodded.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." She muttered and then walked away. Harold sighed and got back into the car, throwing the note into the passenger seat, he started up his car and drove home.

-Transition Tobuscus-

Toby blinked awake, he rubbed his eye with his hand and yawned. What time was it? It felt late.

"Steven..." Toby muttered as he sat up in his bed a bit. He yawned loudly again and looked around, he frowned, where was Gryphon? Where was his computer, everything. No this was just some gray room with a mattress and toilet. This wasn't his house.

"Steven!" Toby shouted louder, maybe this was just some sort of prank Steven was playing on him. He walked up to the door and looked out the small window, it was some sort of hallway, but it was dark the lights off. He could see another door across from his own. He caught a glimpse of somebody.

"Hey! Hey! Where am I?!" Toby yelled to the person right across from him, the man or woman didn't answer.

"Hey! HEY!" Toby screamed.

"Whoa, Toby calm down." Came a man's voice, it cause Toby to look around the hallway some more, a man approached him, he was a young looking man, dark brown hair with eyes to match. He was no bigger than Toby himself. There was a name tag on the man's chest.

Josh J.

"What's wrong Toby? Audience starting a fight with the Bro's again?" Josh asked, crossing his arms, he looked bored like he didn't even want to be here. Toby swallowed hard and took a deep breath, this man seem to know him.

"W-Where am I? Why am I here?" Toby asked the man, there was a silence, the man unfolded his arms and then let out a slight sigh, without another word, Josh just left Toby there.

"Hey! Come back here!" Toby demanded, but, Josh just waved Toby off and left the young man alone in the dark gray stone room.

The young man backed away from the door and sat against the wall, he put his hand to his chest and let out several deep breaths. Before he knew it, he was banging his head against the stone wall.

"Wake up...Wake up.." He told himself with each hit against the wall.

The thing is, he was a wake, after eight years, Toby Turner finally woke up.

-Transition Harold-

Harold let out a very appreciated sigh as he finally laid down in his bed, His wife, Autumn, happily cuddled against him. He shut his eyes getting ready to go into dreamland, then his cellphone rang. Autumn let out an exasperated sigh and growled slightly.

"I'm going to throw that fucking phone against the wall." She hissed at him, he sighed, reached over and turned the light on. Grabbing his phone he placed it against his ear.

"Harold Lough speaking." He answered tiredly.

"Harold, it's Josh."

Harold rolled his eyes, Josh better have a good reason to be calling him.

"What is it, Josh?" The older man asked impatiently, already dozing off.

"It's about Toby."

"What about Toby?"

"I think he woke up."

Harold opened his eyes again and sat up.

"You better not be kidding me." Harold growled and Josh sighed on the other side of the line.

"He's showing the signs, he started yelling for help and he's wondering where he is."

"Dammit...Well, it's going to have to wait until morning, just keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't try anything." Harold muttered and without another word, he hung up the phone and turned out the light. He turned over so he was facing his wife, but her back was to him, obviously mad. He said nothing and just shut his eyes. He'll deal with everything in the morning.


	5. Chapter 4

_Sorry, Sorry for the long ass wait, I've just been so busy with all my other stories...and I might of forgotten about this one...BUT I'm back now!_

Toby let out a low breath as he ran his hand down the cold stone wall, this place was a prison. Why was he in a prison? What did he do to get put into prison? He looked over at the cot that should be his bed, it was no longer than he was, and it looked bent downwards like a lot of people before him had slept in it. This wasn't his nice cozy bed that he had slept in before. Sitting down on the cot it squeaked loudly when he sat down on it. It wasn't that bad of a bed or cot, it wasn't soft, but, it wasn't the worst bed. How long has he been sitting in this prison cell? Why hasn't that guy come back yet?

Biting his nail, he got up from the bed, it let out another loud groan as he moved off of it. Getting over to the door, he started banging on it.

"Hey! Hey! Can someone talk to me, please?!" Toby found himself yelling, after a couple seconds of silence, from, somewhere, he heard a yell. A somewhat familiar yell.

"SHUT. UP!"

"Smosh?" He whispered to himself, that sounded an awful lot like the start of their video's. Why where they in prison...why were they in prison with him? Before he could open his mouth, an ear splitting shriek rang though out the whole building, jumping back out of freight, Toby put his hands over his ears and yelped out in surprise. From the screaming, Toby could make out words.

"NO!FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKSTAYAWAY...STAAAAAAAYYYYY AAAWAAAAY! AAAAHHHH"

"...Pewdie?" Taking his hands off of his ears, Toby took a deep breath, Pewds was here to? No, this wasn't right, this isn't right. not at all. Getting back to the door, Toby started banging on the door.

"I want answers! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" He screamed as loud as he could, the veins on his neck popping up.

"Tell 'em!" Someone responded back, earning a low groan from Toby. Walking back to the bed, he plopped down on the bed, ignoring the squeaky bed, the grown man crossed his arm and let out a puff of air. Shutting his eyes, Toby let out a soft sigh. He doesn't remember falling asleep, or dozing off, but, either way, he was woken by his door opening. Snorting, he looked at the man in the doorway, a different man from before, a bit older, dark brown hair, thin and tall.

"Toby? Are you alright?" The man asked Toby, he then stepped into the room, the way he did it made it seem like he was a bit afraid to do so. Hesitating ever so slightly as he got in front of the patient. Toby took a quick peek at the man's nametag. Harold Lough, why did that name seem familiar? Toby didn't know anybody by the name of Harold, yet, he felt like this guy has been there for him. Toby couldn't bring himself to answer the question that Harold had asked. Mainly because, Toby wasn't all right, nothing was all right. "Toby...Do you want to see Dr. Joss? She can help you understand what's going on." Harold said slowly, like he was approaching a dangerous dog. Slowly, Toby nodded, his head bobbing up and down like a bobble head.

Harold moved out of the way, allowing Toby room to walk though the door. The two of them started to walk down the hallway, Toby could hear other people talking, it took him a few minutes to realize that he knew all of these people's voices. All of these were other Youtubers. Minx, Ken, Smosh, Pewds, all of them youtubers, this was getting to be a bit too heavy for Toby to process. His legs wobbling a bit, he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head, he looked at Harold.

"Just keep walking, we're almost to her office." Harold told Toby. Nodding again, Toby took a deep breath, straightened himself up, and continued to walk. Hopefully this 'Dr. Joss' will clear up Toby's mind. They made it to a small space that was nothing more than chairs lined up against the wall. Harold told Toby to sit and wait while he talked to the Doctor alone. Doing as he was told, Toby sat in a chair and waited. Letting out a soft breath of air, Toby crossed his arms and leaned back a bit. After a couple of minutes passed, he heard something, it sounded like soft talking. Perking up a bit, he strained his ears and listened. The voice wasn't coming from the doctor's office, no, this voice sounded a little ways off. Poking his head out of the doorway, he realized that the voice must off been coming from the hallway just across the office.

This hallway, this was a danger zone, what told him that? The thick plate of glass that stood between him and the hallway might of been a clue, a bigger clue was the big red letters printed on the door. Only certain personnel where allowed down this hallway. Toby walked up to the glass door and put his ear to the door, the voice could be heard, echoing though out the hallway. A strong feeling of curiosity hit the man like a ton of bricks. Taking a deep breath Toby looked at the scanner. Before he could get a closer look, he heard Harold's voice.

"Toby?! TOBY!"

"I'm over here!" Toby said quickly, running back to the office, Harold gave him a look, a deadly look.

"What were you doing? I told you to sit and wait!" Harold growled at the man, almost like a father scolding his son, thinking quick on his feet, Toby lied.

"I had to use the bathroom."

"It doesn't matter! You do what I say, as I say!" Harold let out a soft breath and quickly calmed down. After a few seconds, he spoke again. "I...I didn't mean to yell, I understand...Things are difficult for you right now, you probably have no idea what's going on and you don't know what to do anymore, but, you will listen to me, if you don't, then I put you in solitude...You don't want solitude." Harold said, a little gentler than last time.

Toby's brow furrowed a bit, but, he nodded all the same. Harold relax and pointed towards the doctor's door. He then spoke to Toby again, his voice now monotone.

"Dr. Joss will like to see you now. Don't worry...She'll fill you in, the best she can."


End file.
